ufstcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Rulings
Hey all, i'm Mr.HomieC, a Scout from Arizona. I decided to make this page to make it easier on rulings on specific characters. I've only listed characters that are somewhat confusing. If you think there should be a certain character added, let me know. Also, if you see a wrong ruling, let me know right away. On a side note, I also assume you should know the card text of the characters if you're coming here for a ruling, so I decided to omit the card text. How to Read This Page *Adon (the character) First ability (referring to the first ability): Second ability (referring to the second ability): Passive (referring to the passive ability): Nakoruru (in a situation where the listed card is used): she will be able to commit Adon before he will be able to use his effect, because Nakoruru happens during the Ready Phase, and Adon happens during the Draw Phase. Penny Arcade *Tycho* Second ability: If an attack is made unblockable at any time during the Enhance Phase, Tycho can not use his ability to block the attack. Street Fighter *Adon* Errata: R Commit: Before drawing cards at the beginning of your turn, do not draw any. While committed, any of your attacks get +2 damage and any of your attacks that deal damage is immediately placed into your discard pile. Nakoruru: she will be able to commit Adon before he will be able to use his effect, because Nakoruru happens during the Ready Phase, and Adon happens during the Draw Phase. *Adon*** Legendary Blade: You have to choose to either give an additional +1 to either the damage or the speed, not both (eg: +1 speed, +2 damage, or vice versa) Overhand Throw: the next attack would get +4 damage. (the same with Challenge the Master) Shard Attack: A “bonus” or “penalty” is usually identified with a “+” or “-“. If an ability “increases” or “decreases”, Adon can’t affect those. (likewise Idyllic Kamui Kotan). *Akuma** Second ability: His ability may be used at any time; End Phase, Hop, Power Up, etc. *Akuma**** Ruthless Villainy: This card does not “re-check”. *Balrog** First ability: If you are blocking with a “punch” that has a +2 mid block, against a 3 speed mid attack, you would be blocking for a 4 difficulty instead of a 5 difficulty. *Blanka** First ability: You may discard 0 momentum, and then gain your opponent’s X momentum from your discard pile. *Cammy** First ability: If the you have to discard as part of the cost (eg: Charisma) you cannot respond with her first ability. *Cammy*** Second ability: It can target any asset. *Charlie*** Hop: If you play Hop in response to your opponent’s non-attack card, you may then respond with Charlie’s second ability. *Chun-Li** First ability: You do not have to play an attack as a reversal, just an attack with the “Reversal” keyword for her first ability. *Chun-Li**** First ability: You do not have to successfully play the first reversal in order to play the second one. *Cody*** First ability: Cards in your card pool are considered “in play.” Second ability: Cards in your card pool cannot be used to fulfill costs unless it specifically says so. *Cody*4 General: The character card does not have to be a “Cody” card. (although you cannot play character cards other than same named ones as forms) *E. Honda* First ability: Could be read as “your attack gets +2 damage if unblocked.” *Fei Long** Second ability: You have to play a card that shares zero symbols with your card pool and your character. *Guile*** Misprint: Second ability is an “E:” *Hugo*** First ability: You may remove zero cards from your hand. *Ibuki** First ability: It can target any player’s foundations. Second ability: If an ability played has the possibility to commit or ready a foundation, you can respond with this ability even if the commit or ready part isn’t played. (eg: Friends and Rivals. If your opponent uses it, you would respond with her to commit or ready, if your opponent then decides to use the +2 damage part, Ibuki would have already been activated.) *Ibuki*** General: She has to live after the damage step to gain her vitality back. *Ken** Errata: Once F: *Ken**** Misprint: “+X speed” *Ken***** First ability: Drawing during your Draw Step is all at once. So if you have one card in your hand during your review your step, you draw the five cards all at once. *M. Bison* Blocking: If the opponent decides to block with an attack card, and the effect makes a card without a block chosen, the opponent may still attempt to block the attack because the Block Step has not passed yet. Clarity: The attack never hits the card pool, thus never leaving the opponent’s hand. Reversals: If the M. Bison plays an attack as a reversal, and the opponent tries to block with an attack card, and Bison’s effect kicks in, the card doesn’t have a block, the Combat Phase immediately ends, skipping the Block and Damage step. *Rose*** Mirror match: Turn player gets to be the decision maker for the control checks. *Sagat*** Beginnner’s Luck: It does not count as 4 foundations. *Sakura*** Passive: The second reversal has to be played as soon as you successfully pass the first reversal. *Twelve* Second ability: He can target cards in the card pool as they are considered “in play.” *Yang* Clarity: Second ability should be read as “your opponent may not play enhance abilities or enhance cards.” *Yun* Second ability: Basically, until the attack resolves, no damage reduction is allowed (eg: Backflip, Poseidon Crest, Reverse Spiral, etc) Soul Calibur *Abyss** Errata: First F Commit, discard your hand: R: After a control check is made, lose X vitality. That control check gets +X or –X. Only playable once per turn and only playable on your turn. *Amy* Nagase’s Spiral: You are “adding” it to your card pool, so you do NOT have to pay the cost of the card. *Cassandra**(banned) Blocks: If a non-attack card was used to block one of her attack, she can discard a matching card type to negate the block. The opponent cannot attempt to block again, as the Block Step has already passed. *Cervantes*** General: His ability does not apply to cards being played as a block. *Lizardman* General: The discarding part is considered an ability, not a cost for the opponent. *Lizardman*** First ability: The second Reversal has to be played right after you succeed the control check of the first one. *Miser* Second ability: The control check has to be exact. You cannot commit foundations. *Taki* Misprint: Her second ability should read “F Commit:” Second ability: The ability only looks at the physical number printed on the card. Not counting progressive difficulty. *Talim* Errata: R: When paying the cost of a multiple, use the top cards of your deck instead of your momentum (you may not use more than your current momentum). *Tira*** Second ability: She has to be committed in order to use this effect because “Ready” is part of the cost. *Yun-Seong* General: Your momentum readies like everything else during the Ready Phase. Whenever gaining momentum, those momentum are considered “Ready.” It doesn’t matter if you discard a Ready momentum, or a Committed momentum for anything. King of Fighters *Alba** Passive: All attacks (in hand, deck, discard pile, card pool, and momentum) gain the “Reversal” keyword. His ability does not care if he is committed or not. *K’* Hop: Hop’s trigger happens after a card has been successfully played, therefore you can’t respond with K’. Second Wind: You may only activate the same ability once per trigger. Eg: Active K’, respond with Second Wind, you may not respond with K’ again on the same card. *Kula* First ability: Any speed modifications vanish after an attack has finished resolving. *Kyo** General: It’s not considered a “re-check.” *Lien** Passive: This does NOT add a “cost” to playing a card, so card ability that refer to opponent making you discard can be activated. *Mai** Passive: Attacks with a “Stun” ability do not get +2 to it’s Stun, instead, another “Stun” ability is added. (Eg: Drop Kick would have a “Stun:2”, “Stun:2”, and “Kick” keywords. *Terry* Clarity: Should be read as “when you are taking damage.” Samurai Showdown *Galford** Passive: His ability does not kick in if he goes first in the game, because the Review Step and Draw Step are skipped. *Mina* Second ability: Action cards with a passive ability when discarded (eg: Chinese Sword Style, Dodge Step, etc) can be used twice if discarded. *Yoshitora* First ability: Playing the reversal still happens after the Block and Damage Step. The requirement of blocking the attack just goes away. *Yoshitora** Passive: Anything that targets Foundations can target his Assets. Anything that targets Assets can still target his Assets. --Chris (Mr.HomieC), the Asian one of Team AZ. Category:Help Category:Browse Category:Rules Category:Characters Category:Ruling Category:Errata Category:Misprint